Missing
by Meova
Summary: Kate never really knew what she had been missing. Two short stories about how she and Castle got together. Written for a project, actually, so if you'd read quickly and review you'd help me greatly.


**A/N: Hi guys. If you clicked this link, well, you're hopefully going to read my stories. But I have a question for you, too. Let me explain.**

**You see, I'm doing a project for school. And I'm trying, for that project, to find out if there's a bestseller-formula. And since six months is not enough time to write two (or more) books and get them published, I wrote stories. Two of them for Castle, which I'm posting up now.**

**My question for you is: Which one of the two did you like the most? They both have the same plot. They're just worked out (slightly) different. One of them is according to my formula, the other isn't. Please, hit the review button and tell me which you prefer. That's all you need to tell me, but more would always be appreciated. **

**I'll RR you back saying which is according to the formula, of course. Have fun reading and if you review, thanks in advance. (Oh yeah. I do mention sex in here. But it's just a mention, which is why I think a T-rating is high enough for this.)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, I just like to torture Kate until either she gives Rick to me or she admits she has feelings for him. ^^**

**Story 1**

Beckett hadn't known what she missed before.

After her mother had died, she had focused solely on her study, and after that her work. She had vowed to find her mother's killer, and to help other people through such a hard time. Finding someone's killer was, she knew from experience, a good way to deal with the loss.

So she locked her emotions up, very carefully, and never let someone get close anymore. Besides Lanie then, but that was only friendship. That, she could cope with. But only just.

And suddenly, Richard Castle barged into her life. There just wasn't any other way to describe it. He came, he saw, and he tried to conquer but she never really let him, much to his dismay. She couldn't, and she thought he understood (he always knew everything about her, for some weird reason) but he didn't. He kept on chasing her, kept on trying to get her in a relationship with him, or even on a date.

So when you thought about that, was it really so hard to understand why she never had a lot of patience with him? Why she wanted him far away from her?

However, his persistence made it harder for her to deny her own feelings. To, what's the phrase, lock them away safely. He hit on her. He never made that a secret. And she hit on him too, hard. But she did make it a secret.

Their first kiss, it had made it impossible to turn back. Castle had been tired of his chase, and seeing right through her once again, he had pinned her against a wall one time and kissed her senseless, taking pride in the fact that she couldn't help but to respond. Her own body had betrayed her. From there on, things had progressed very quickly.

Which was, really, the only reason why she was now sitting naked in Richard Castle's bed, after a night of sex, thinking about how things had gotten this far. And why she couldn't possible turn back now, not even if she would want to.

Rick Castle and Kate Beckett had always been meant for each other, she realized. She had been battling fate. But she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

**Story 2**

She wasn't used to loving someone anymore.

So when Rick Castle came in her life (and hit on her right away, too, the bastard), she hadn't known what to do. Her immediate response had been to hate his guts instead of loving him back. Which is exactly what she had done. She hated him, tried to get him away from her as soon as was possible, and thwarted every attempt he made at asking her out.

Little had she known about how insisting Castle could be when he absolutely wanted something. She could've known, just because he was a writer. When a writer hits something, like a writer's block, they work their way through it, or find a way around. And the author shadowing her was no exception.

Slowly, very slowly, he wormed his way in her life, and in her heart. He taught her how to be human again, to let her hair down at times. He took her to poker games, to pubs, restaurants, everything. All on his own, sweet time.

He did it so slow, in fact, that she hadn't even fully realized what he was doing. But when she did find out, she didn't mind. It was actually rather nice, to have someone care for you that way. She hadn't known that either for a long time.

All the steps in their forming relationship were taken with great caution. The first time they kissed, she even had to make the first step because he wouldn't. He was that scared of losing her. And the other way around too, really, but she never did let him know that.

There were a lot of secrets about Kate Beckett and not even a mystery writer would find them all out.

She thought things through too damn much. So this night, when she was in bed, after mind-blowing sex (yes, she'd had to make the first move here too), and she couldn't think at all, she was content. She loved Castle and he loved her. And when he turned around to kiss her again, all she did was smile and pull him against her. She could've picked a worse person to love than Rick Castle.


End file.
